


Just Call My Name And I'll Be There

by lonelymisfit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn leaves the band without prior notice and Louis is pissed. </p><p>Or the one where Louis is pissed Zayn leaves the band and Harry tries to console him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call My Name And I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really attempted a daddy kink fic before but all the cool kids are doing it so why the hell not? If you can't beat 'em join 'em right? 
> 
> This is way overdue and I apologize, it was actually a suggestion from one of my friends to attempt and she is brilliant so no hesitation in writing here. 
> 
> Inspired by Charlie Puth - One Call Away.

"He left he actually fucking left!" Louis tries to bite back his tears because he is standing in a room full of people, watching, assessing his every move. Over a fucking phone call too, did he receive the news, not even a face to face conversation. He didn't even have the courage to say what he was doing wasn't making him happy so he just left. It devastated Louis, of course it did, they have grown so close to each other over the years, almost like brothers, well not exactly considering that one or maybe two times he couldn't resist Zayn's boyish charm and had way too many drinks and they were both high off their asses, but that was what they were about, it's what made them bond, they talk about deep shit, contemplate life, express their feelings which neither of them would do on a sober head and occasionally fuck. Of course it didn't sit well with Harry which is why he was the only one who didn't really care when he heard the news. He just asked "what's for lunch?" 

Louis didn't even want to leave his hotel room, he couldn't pick up a cigarette and not think of Zayn, not go clubbing and feel empty because Zayn was always by his side. The shows did nothing for him, he'd always look to his right and there Zayn was throwing up hands and mouthing things only he understood but now it's just an empty space. It felt like a breakup yet it wasn't. It wasn't because, sure they were best mates and he loved Zayn but he also loved Harry. It's kind of hard to explain but relationships aren't meant to be explained its just supposed to feel right. And Zayn, he felt right. 

It's their last show for the american leg of the tour, it's even worse knowing Zayn left during probably their biggest tour since in the business, so Louis doesn't hesitate to scuff when none of the other boys even seem phased by the lack of his presence. They don't even act like Zayn leaving had a significant impact on their careers and beside that fact, they're treating this as a co worker leaving rather than a friend. It hurt him, more than it should and everytime he tried to reach out to Zayn, to find out exactly why, well let's just say it was all in vain. 

The concert goes on as planned even though the nagging pain in his head keep surfacing and it made him feel sick. Liam tries he really does and so does Niall, always coming over and tickling him, trying to get him to react, get him to do something to take his mind off it but he just can't seem to shake the damn fact that his best friend just left the fucking band. Harry keeps staring (when isn't he? Creep) and he tries to get Louis' attention but even that was proven unsuccessful. 

"Thank you Miami goodnight!" 

Harry shouts as they all exit the stage. Louis is the first, pushing through their crew members not even stopping when they congratulate him. 

"Good show Lou! You did so great!" 

And oh not this shit not right now, he thinks because who was he to deny his sister? Looking all glowing and grown up in his Adidas sweats. Lottie moves to hug him, tightening her grip when she senses how he tenses up. 

"Everything alright?" Genuinely concerned letting him go so she can take a good look at his face. 

"I'm fine I'm just tired" 

He lets her go and walks off not sparing another glance back. Preston is waiting for him when he exits the back of the building. He just needs sleep right? Surely he will feel much better in the morning. 

"Is Harry coming?" 

Oh for fuck's sake Preston just drive! He knows he has no right to be this upset at Harry or anyone else, it's just Zayn left! He just packed his shit and went out the door. It will stir emotions out of anyone. 

"I don't care" 

He sinks into the seat resting his head against the cool window. The loud noise from fans screaming can still be heard, the excitement had yet to die down, his skin is flaming and his tank top is sticking to his skin, he pushes his fringe off his face trying to reduce the heat. He closes his eyes still not feeling the fucking car move and he knows soon enough Harry will arrive. Truth to his thoughts, it is answered when he feels soft delicate lips brush on his forehead and then briefly on his lips traveling to his ear, the voice finally whispers "why didn't you wait for me?" His eyes are still closed but that doesn't stop him from rolling them. It makes Harry snort kissing his forehead again. 

"Harry I just want to go home" 

He uses home even though "home" has been a hotel for the past two days. 

"Okay baby" 

Harry's hands run up his chest stopping under his neck, as if for a neck grip except it's not. It's more gentle and soothing? Either way Louis leans into it. Harry takes his other hand and slides it under Louis' tank top feeling his slightly sweaty torso, making a move pulling him so almost half of Louis' body is now on his. He settles into the position almost instantly, feeling Harry's hands as they begin to comb through his hair, scratching the scalp and Louis purrs he actually fucking purrs and okay when did he become this way? Since Harry that's when. 

"You spoil me" 

Comes Louis' soft murmur the only sound since they left. The low hum of the engine singing in the background.

"Only because you deserve it kitten" 

Harry bends again and kisses Louis' temple. He would be annoyed with the pet name but it's Harry, he can call him dickhead for all he cares and it would still make him feel like the most loved person in the world. 

"I don't but I still like it" 

Louis shifts finally peeking his eyes open to look up at Harry. He's watching Louis with that smirk, the one that says he has a lot of things stirring in that big head of his and it usually just ends up with Louis being tied up or blindfolded or better yet, even both. 

"Of course you do love. Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?" 

Louis contemplates, if he tells Harry he's still upset Zayn left and that he misses him like crazy, Harry might just interpret that the wrong way on the other hand if he does and Harry chooses to ignore the first and just decide to fuck him senseless when they get home well then that can work too. It sure will keep his mind off Zayn. 

"I miss him" 

Is all he says looking over to the full empty seat behind them. Harry is silent and nothing ever good comes when he's silent, Louis can't even look, he refuses because the rejection and hurt he knows that are present on his face would make him jump out this moving van. He never understood it, the tension between Zayn and Harry but then he thinks if lets say Niall or even Liam if they were really close to Harry and close as in share soggy blunts and stroke each other's cocks just because the "mood was right" and Harry tells him that's just what best friends do, then he'd not only kill Harry he'd have the other's head on his plate for dinner. So it's kind of understandable why Harry wasn't the slightest bit melodramatic when Zayn left. Harry clears his throat a sort of discomforting sound and his hands still just for a brief moment under Louis' shirt. 

"I know you do" 

His voice is drained and almost hurt? Sometimes Harry does think maybe one day Louis would realize how dull he was, after all he enjoys fucking knitting, Louis was bound to get tired of his boring ass and he couldn't help but think just how well (a little too well) Louis and Zayn mesh. They were perfect for each other, they had so many things in common and their chemistry was phenomenal. It wasn't about being jealous for Harry rather it leaned more towards fear. He was afraid one day Louis would leave him for someone more..for better words, him. 

"And you don't?" 

It's a simple question really yet it felt the hardest to say. His throat itched, Zayn was a touchy subject with Louis, he isn't really rolling over playing dead the guy left, even though he should feel some sort of sorrow he didn't, how could he knowing his biggest fear has just disappeared? The further away Louis was from Zayn then better chance it was for Harry. Telling Louis this would only make things difficult for him and he can't even pretend to act compassionate, everyone saw through his bullshit. 

"This isn't about me" 

He says instead just as Preston announces that they had arrived to the hotel. Louis is silent, of course he is, he climbs over Harry, his legs on each side of Harry and it takes every bit of energy in him not to grip Louis' waist and steady him on his cock. What is wrong with him? Even with the given situation all he can think of is Louis riding his dick. That idea is strictly off limits tonight he knows that so after they go up to the room and Louis falls asleep he'll take care of his aching cook by himself with thoughts of Louis, so soft and pliant begging for more as he rides his thick cock effortlessly and fuck Harry doesn't know how much he can last if he doesn't get the real thing. His hand can only do so much but it's not Louis' ass. 

*  
Louis wakes first, feeling the heavy weight on his body, the soft noises coming from Harry's mouth. He's right, he does feel a little better this morning, it's all good, now to make some tea. He gets up, leaving Harry asleep and slips in to have a brief shower before heading for a quick coffee run just a few minutes away from the hotel. That is until he's vaguely reminded of his gloom when his phone buzzes just as he's about to hit the elevator to go up to his room. One hand is holding the tray with two cups, one for Harry and one for him so he has to maneuver his way to get his phone from his back pocket of his jeans. He looks at the screen and just like that his hands felt numb. The one holding the tray, is now empty, the contents now becoming part of the floors. His heart beat is hammering against his chest and his eyes blur almost as if he's about to lose breath and faint. It's him. Six months without so much as a text, a call, and now only now does he get a reply. 

Hey bro. I'm back in LA. Hit me up if you want to hang ;) 

And no. He can't just pretend like nothing has changed and that everything is just fucking rainbows and butterflies and candy kisses fucking no. He left and didn't once try to reach out to Louis, he never made the attempt before and after six long months of feeling like complete shit Zayn just thinks he can walk back into his life as if it's no big deal. It just doesn't work like that. He should feel enthusiastic his best friend is in town and he wants to see Louis yet all he felt was rage, burning fucking furious rage. He needed release. Angrily he storms upstairs slamming the door shut to his room. It startles Harry, as he wanted it to, he sits up and rubs his eyes looking out of his element. 

"Lou what's the matter?" 

Louis stubbornly walks over to the bed mumbling words along the lines of "who does he think he is" and "I fucking hate him" which well only makes Harry flinch the second he drops down next to him and pulls the duvet off Harry's naked body. The morning draft hits his bare skin striking up bumps making him shiver a bit but Louis is looking at him hungrily, licking his lips and eyeing his very hard morning wood. Angry sex really doesn't sound like the most logical of things to do right now but when was he ever able to deny anything Louis wanted? 

"I'm so fucking angry right now"

Harry watches, he watches how Louis crawls over to him, his body still frozen waiting to be melted with Louis' touch. His dainty hands cup around his cock giving it one hard tug, Harry's hands grip the sheets knowing fully well if he so much so as touch Louis this little charade will be over just as quick as it started. Louis tugs Harry's cock again, biting on his lips, the frown not leaving his face. He looks so obscene Harry can't help but feel his stomach clench and when Louis slowly starts pumping him he draws his head back, closing his eyes shifting his hips forward begging for more. 

He should know the reality would end when he starts making ridiculous noises only Louis can get out of him and the hand on his cock is gone. The sobs is what brings Harry back, his erratic breathing slows and his grip on the sheets loosens as he prizes his eyes open to see Louis, head in his hands, full on crying. 

"Hey Hey what's wrong?" 

His own hands betray him needing to comfort, to sooth his boy, stroking his hair. It seems to work as Louis leans against his chest, burying his face and wrapping his hands around his waist. 

"I just - I miss him. I-I miss him so god damn much but I also - I hate him for leaving" 

Not this again. Harry tries to not show it but he suddenly felt all his fear realized at that moment. Even with Zayn gone Louis still to this day, its the only thing that seem to spark his interest. He knows this is serious because almost never does Louis cry. Only a handful of times Harry has witness this, once when his mum got married to Dan, another when Harry jokingly rejected his proposal and the day he got signed with the Rovers and now this. 

"It's okay baby I got you" 

Harry tries to keep the disdain from his voice but it's dripping with it and Louis notices. He sits up dropping his hands from around Harry's waist. 

"You could at least act like you give a fuck" 

And he does, he really does care, just about Louis.

"I do care Lou you know I do" 

He doesn't just say that to convince Louis but also himself. Sure Zayn was fun but come to think of it they only ever came together if Louis invited him along. He really was more of a co worker or one of his boyfriend's friends to him nothing more. Now Harry feels bad, he's supposed to be there for Louis, always. That was the promise, that was the plan. Louis pushes his hands away to stand and oh shit this isn't how this was suppose to go, Louis is not supposed to get mad at him, not now. 

"About him" 

Louis clarifies and Harry feels his throat constrict. He can't lie, never could and certainly not to Louis.

"Everyone but me act like he was a burden to this band like he didn't matter well he mattered to me" 

And fuck he's crying again. Seeing Louis cry is the most awful thing to witness and it hurt a lot more knowing he had a part to play in his tears. He never looked at it that way and he's pretty sure tears were shed when Zayn announced his departure except he can't remember it happening. Liam was pissed he didn't even want to see Zayn and Niall was focused more on the tour and how they would continue as a four piece. Management certainly wasn't "settled" with the change which more put a damper on things in their bank account rather than on the concern of a member leaving. Only Louis was truly heartbroken with the news and all Harry had to say when he heard was that he was hungry and asked what Sarah had for lunch. Fuck. He's the biggest asshole in the world.

"We can't really do anything about it now he's already gone" 

Its an honest answer and he hopes its good enough for Louis. The last thing he wants is to start a fight with him, more so it being over Zayn. Louis sighs much too loud and slumps his shoulders a clear indication that he is really taking in what Harry said. This is progress. 

"I know but-" 

"But nothing Louis. It's not your fault he left, he was unhappy" 

That sure did it for this conversation because Louis looks up from his spot on Harry's chest and glares. 

"He was unhappy because no one cared for him! I was his only friend!" 

And now he's yelling pushing Harry away to get some distance between them. The room becomes smaller all of a sudden, the heat from the sun seeping through the drapes even though the room is cool from the AC. Harry feels exposed and small sitting there watching Louis pull on his hair and gesture with his hands and go on all about the possible reasons why he thought Zayn left. 

"He texted me" 

Louis' voice is softer now, his rage from earlier coming to an end, the crack in his voice gives away his early tears. Harry needs to do something and all he could think of was one thing. He stands, the duvet dropping exposing his naked body and strolls over to Louis engulfing him in a hug. Louis' hands do not move from his face but Harry wraps his long arms around him still securing him with warmth and all that he has to offer. 

They stay like this for a while, Louis just crying and at this point he isn't sure why exactly and as for Harry, the AC is not doing so well to him, he's shivering from the cold, his asscheeks are numb but the feeling of Louis against his chest passes all other discomfort.   
"I do miss him you know - Just - not the way that you do" 

Louis actually snorts this time  pulling away so he can catch Harry's face. Harry wipes his almost dried tears and kisses his lips, a soft peck but it makes Louis smile and finally wrap his arms around Harry's bare torso. 

"What do you miss?" 

Of course Louis would ask a question like that. And they're back to square one. What does he miss about Zayn? He was a wicked singer, guess he misses his voice and Zayn always used to make these little chants that they did before every show, that was fun, he was also a master in art, always drawing from inspiration and putting them up on walls and it was fun how he'd tell stories about his pictures when they were on the road. Harry does remember this one time, they were traveling to maybe it was Germany, or Italy some country and Harry couldn't sleep because of the late waking up worrying about Louis who had went clubbing with his other friends which included Zayn and when they came back to the hotel everyone was high like kites, Louis barely making it to bed. 

He remembers how Zayn had helped him put Louis to sleep and had stayed for a drink, he seemed like the only one that wasn't high on drugs and alcohol that night. Zayn had made a joke how some guy at the club wanted to take Louis home and he had prize his ass away from him, giggling while relating the story and the next thing he said would always stay with Harry. He said "you're really good for him. He's so in love, he won't stop bragging to random strangers what a great boyfriend he has and that no one can compare to him. Take care of him Harry" he never told Louis that night happened and it was the first time since Zayn and Harry was ever truly alone, he somehow understood why Louis was so fond with him and that is what scared him. 

"I miss the smile you had on your face every time he was around" 

And he's not entirely lying, he did really miss Louis' smile. Sure he had smiles for different things a smile for "you're an idiot but I love you" or "I'm sorry make me a tea?" And even "that was so good daddy, more" amongst those were the one reserved specifically for Zayn. Harry had provoked most of his smiles but not the one he had for Zayn. All crinkly eyed and adorable and now that was gone together with Zayn. Almost as if he packed it with him. 

"Harry" 

He almost pouting moving his hands to grip behind Harry's neck and he smiles, Harry knows this one its the "what would my life be without you" because he bites his lips too. 

"Yes darling?" 

Harry replies innocently and Louis just shakes his head and leans smacking their lips together. It's slow, each of them just tasting with open mouth kisses and no sort of rhythm but Harry likes that each time he kisses Louis it is always different and which always manages to take his breath away. He sucks on Louis' bottom lip earning a very eager moan from the smaller boy, his grip behind Harry's neck tightening drawing their bodies closer. The kiss gets more frantic and sloppy, Harry's tongue darting inside Louis' mouth licking and sucking and claiming what is his. Harry's hands glides down his back stopping to grip the sides of Louis' hip making him cry out against his mouth then further exploring Louis' body finally reaching behind to cup his ass. 

"Let me take care of you baby" 

Harry says against his lips softly biting down on his bottom lip and spreading his giant hands parting Louis' ass grinding him against his already half hard cock. Louis nods out of breath and Harry hoists his body against him instructing to wrap his legs around his stomach. Louis hums going back to kissing Harry as he starts walking back until his foot hits the back of the bed and he flops throwing both him and Louis flat down on the soft mattress. Louis giggles and uses his hands to steady himself on Harry. Harry hums when Louis shifts rubbing his clothed cock on his bare one. 

"You feel so good baby" 

Louis continues to grind his ass down on Harry placing his hands on his chest to steady himself. "So good" Harry glides his hands up the side of Louis stopping to dig his fingers on the curve of his back. 

"Take this off" 

He tugs on Louis' t shirt and he's quick to comply reaching for the hem and pulling it off, bending forward to attach his lips to Harry's again. 

"Make me forget" kiss. "Daddy" softer almost as a challenge, Harry growls pushing his hips forward. There is just something in the way Louis calls him this way, something I the way he loves being controlled and told what to do. Louis is Harry's baby and he will forever do anything in his will to see that he is taken care of.

"Yeah? He strokes Louis' fringe off his face. "What do you want?" He works his way down to grip the waistline of Louis' jeans tugging hard so he shifts against him. 

"I want you to fuck me so hard I forget everyone else's name but yours"

"Lay down" 

He instructs, Louis immediately falling submissive to his command even though Harry was gentle with his words, Louis loved the fact that Harry was this much in control. He knew what he liked and what he wanted and Louis found that to be almost sexy. What's better was that he gets to see how Harry makes the sweetest sound when he's in pleasure, the way he scrunches his eyebrows and curls his toes. 

It was beautiful seeing Harry this vulnerable and open and it felt good knowing Louis was the one responsible for it. 

Harry makes his way over Louis' body spreading pepper kisses in his wake, Louis groans fisting Harry's hair squirming below his hands digging in his sides. Harry's lips reach to the center of Louis' throbbing cock, it's twitching against his jeans, Harry smirks licking his lips before placing a kiss causing Louis to lift his waist off the bed cursing under his breath.   
"Harry please" he begs, Harry slowly tugs down his jeans just enough for his harden cock to spring into view. The jeans fall just to Louis' knees as he raises his head to catch a glimpse of Harry. Harry doesn't take his eyes off Louis once they caught stares, licking his lips before opening his mouth and taking Louis bit by bit. His hand comes down to squeeze down on Louis' balls massaging them in a circular motion. Louis grips the sheets feeling Harry's warmth and he couldn't help but to buck his waist hitting the back of Harry's throat making him gag sending the vibration throughout his cock. 

"F-fuck Haz, I-I don't want to come..n-not like this" 

He relaxes as Harry sucks in his cheeks coming back up to his tip making a popping sound when he releases from Louis. 

"I want you"

Louis comes forward to grip Harry's shoulders "I want you now" he places a kiss on Harry's lips earning a smirk from him. Even with his moisten, swollen lips and disheveled hair Harry was still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Louis' hands come to cup Harry's cheek but like the teasing bastard Harry is takes Louis' hand in his own forcing it to his mouth biting down on one of his fingers. 

"Ouch" 

Louis hits him playfully falling back on to the bed laughing. 

"Turn over baby" 

Harry instructs smacking his ass as Louis complies cocking his ass in Harry's face, his knees and hands on the bed. His flaunting only makes Harry harder and much more impatient. 

"Suck" 

Harry reaches over and sticks his fingers in Louis' mouth licking and wetting them with his tongue. Louis is spread out on the bed looking so obedient and ready. Harry kneels on the bed too and pulls Louis by his waist so he comes closer to him. His hands quite massive, spreads out on Louis' ass cheek rubbing it gently making his way slowly to his entrance. The fingers that were in his mouth comes down, Harry grips Louis steading him. 

"Ready?" 

"Just do it!" 

Louis sings desperately. 

"You're such a greedy little thing" 

Harry smiles easing his finger inside of Louis stretching him. 

"Oh fuck, more" 

Louis pushes back arching his back lowering his hands and perking his ass more out into the air. Harry slips in another finger curling up, scissoring his fingers so he gets Louis loosen up. He pulls his fingers out seeing Louis practically panting below him. He strokes his own cock a few times using the saliva from his mouth to moisten. Harry lines himself up, Louis feeling him tease his hole. Louis mumbles something resting his head face first on the bed as Harry slowly eases himself inside. Louis looks up moaning loudly gripping harder on the sheets below him. 

"Move" 

Louis screams and Harry complies picking up pace. 

"What's that?"

His throaty groan that sounds almost like rattling in his throat. Louis bends further into the bed moving one of his hands down to his own cock stroking himself as Harry continues to thrust deeper inside him. 

"Fuck Harry harder please" 

Louis is squirms on the bed pushing his hips back to meet Harry's thrust. 

"So greedy" 

Harry hit his prostate and Louis screams out clenching around Harry's cock and he knows it's not long again till Louis comes spiraling down. 

"Daddy" 

He goes deep hitting his spot over and over having Louis crying under him. Louis stiffens tightening around Harry who lets himself go inside and Louis who spills all over the bed. Harry curses out loud slowing his pace trying to come down from his high. Louis drops flat on the bed carrying Harry down with him. He didn't care that he's lying on top of his own come, Harry's weight crushing him, his knees cramping from kneeling too long. 

"I got you baby"

Harry lazily rolls to the side pulling Louis closer to his body. Louis shivers from the cold feebly throwing the discarded duvet over their bodies. 

"What's my name kitten?" 

Harry's voice vibrates against his neck, squeezing his waist very predatory. 

"Ha-" 

Harry bites on his neck to stop him. 

"My other name pumpkin" 

Louis moans as Harry keeps biting along his neck, stopping briefly to suck on a spot. 

"Da-Daddy" 

He can feel Harry's lips turn up in a smirk against his skin, he really can't move his legs are burning but it's a satisfactory burn, pleased and his skin is on fire, every inch screaming Harry, Harry, Harry. This was a great idea as Louis sinks into the warmth that is Harry, he can't help but think..Zayn who?


End file.
